Dual mode (or multimode) mobiles refer to mobile phones that are compatible with more than one form of data transmission or network, as contrasted with single-mode mobiles. For instance, a dual-mode phone can be a telephone which uses more than one technique for sending and receiving voice and data. The dual mode can refer to network compatibility, such as mobile phones containing two types of cellular radios for voice and data. These phones include combination of GSM and CDMA technology. They can be used as a GSM or CDMA phone according to user preference.
When a dual mode phone is started up, the most recently used (or MRU) communication technology will be the preferred choice of system on which the dual mode phone will camp. For example, in those cases with the MRU is a CDMA based network, then the dual mode phone will attempt to camp on an appropriate wireless network based primarily upon the success of the dual mode phone in establishing an acceptable voice connection, also referred to as a circuit switch or CS connection regardless of the ability to establish a suitable data connection also referred to as packet switched, or PS connection.
Until the recent rise in the popularity of smart devices such as the iPhone™ and iPad™ both manufactured by Apple Computer of Cupertino Calif., the priority of establishing the CS connection over the PS connection was eminently sensible given the relative importance of voice over data. However, with the increase in the number of smart phones and the concomitant increase in the need for data availability, the priority order between the CS connection and the PS connection has shifted to the point where in many cases establishing the PS connection is actually more important to the end user than the CS connection. This will become even more significant as the number and variety of smart devices increases as well as the increase in the sophistication and number of PS voice applications such as iChat™ or Facetime™ become ubiquitous. More than smart phones, data centric devices such as iPad™ can benefit from higher priority given to PS service than CS service. Smartphones will still want to prioritize CS service.
Therefore, a user transparent technique performed by a dual mode phone for prioritizing a PSconnection over a CSconnection is desired.